lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Tarts (episode)/Gallery
Official images Laf sweet tarts promo.png|The musicians of Lost & Found smile on-stage. Screenshots Maggie theo annabelle leia john eva luke isaac season 2 episode 1.png|Maggie, Theo, Annabelle, Leia, John, Isaac and Luke pose at the beginning of the song. Rachel eva jude season 2 episode 1.png|Eva, Rachel and Jude perform. Clara season 2 episode 1.png|Clara says in Talking Heads that she is trying to be brave. Isaac season 2 episode 1.png|Isaac expresses his unhappiness upon Tully being at Lost & Found. Clara isaac eva john season 2 episode 1.png|Clara, Isaac, Eva and John sing. Eva season 2 episode 1.png|Eva admits that she is terrified to stop hiding what's inside of her. Rachel leia maggie season 2 episode 1.png|Leia suggest that the band sing one of her original songs. Maggie leia season 2 episode 1.png|Maggie asks if Leia has any more "suggestions". Maggie season 2 episode 1.png|Maggie confesses that the band is in need of serious improvement. Maggie annabelle rachel season 2 episode 1.png|Maggie, Annabelle and Rachel sing in a transition scene. Hannah mary season 2 episode 1.png|Mary listens to Theo's song. Mary theo nate hannah season 2 episode 1.png|Theo performs his song to the other musicians in Go to Eleven. Nate hannah season 2 episode 1.png|Hannah criticizes Theo's song. Mary hannah theo nate season 2 episode 1.png|Theo asks Mary what she thinks of his song. Mary season 2 episode 1.png|Mary lies that she thinks the song was "fine". Tow truck driver luke season 2 episode 1.png|Luke asks the tow truck driver about the condition of the van. Tow truck driver season 2 episode 1.png|The tow truck driver informs Luke that fixing the van may cost $5,000 to $6,000. Luke season 2 episode 1.png|Luke reveals that they were only paid $50 from the gig. Luke james john season 2 episode 1.png|James and John react to the bad news. Luke james john season 2 sweet tarts.png|James calls Luke a mutt-cracker. Magnus season 2 episode 1.png|The assistant tow truck driver watches as Luke speaks of the band. Magnus tow truck driver luke james john season 2 episode 1.png|Magnus opera-sings. Theo mary season 2 episode 1.png|Mary asserts that she gave Theo an eleven. Theo mary season 2 sweet tarts.png|Theo asks Mary for the truth. Leia season 2 episode 1.png|Leia describes Maggie reading the rules as "so unnecessary". Rachel annabelle season 2 episode 1.png|Rachel and Annabelle look on. Maggie annabelle rachel season 2 sweet tarts.png|Maggie says that another rule is that guests aren't allowed in rehearsals unless previously approved. Leia maggie annabelle rachel season 2 episode 1.png|Maggie reveals that she has a song. Maggie rachel annabelle leia season 2 episode 1.png|Rachel and Annabelle vote for Maggie's song. Maggie season 2 sweet tarts.png|Maggie confesses that it is a bonus to have Leia irritated by Rachel singing lead. Luke john season 2 episode 1.png|Luke attempts to put the hubcap back on the van. Luke john james season 2 episode 1.png|John attempts to reassure Luke. Michelle luke john season 2 episode 1.png|John acts awkwardly after spotting Michelle. John james luke season 2 episode 1.png|John looks at Michelle. Theo season 2 episode 1.png|Theo confesses that he gets the feeling he needs to buckle up. Mary theo season 2 episode 1.png|Mary gives her honest opinion about Theo's song. Mary theo season 2 sweet tarts.png|Mary looks at Theo's poem. John james season 2 episode 1.png|John listens to James. John james leia season 2 episode 1.png|Leia eavesdrops. Leia season 2 sweet tarts.png|Leia confesses that she has a plan to fix Luke's van. Leia season 2 st.png|Leia speaks to her uncle about fixing Luke's van. Annabelle maggie leia season 2 episode 1.png|Maggie suggests that Rachel sings "You See Through Me". Rachel leia season 2 episode 1.png|Rachel looks at Leia. Maggie leia season 2 sweet tarts.png|Maggie reminds Leia that now being a band, they should share songs. Leia sweet tarts.png|Leia reluctantly allows Rachel to sing her signature song. Mary season 2 sweet tarts.png|Mary sees the value in giving Theo criticism. Mary theo season 2 st.png|Mary and Theo perform a musical version of Theo's poem. Mary theo sweet tarts.png|Theo thinks the song is twelve out of ten. Mary theo sweet tarts transition.png|Mary and Theo sing in a transition scene. Leia maggie season 2 episode 1.png|Maggie asserts that she thinks everyone should get an equal say in the band. Leia maggie patricia season 2 episode 1.png|Leia tells Maggie that she can kick her out of the band again. Leia maggie season 2 sweet tarts.png|Maggie says that if she gets kicked out of the band, she will have lots of spare time and will be able to see what Luke is up to. John luke season 2 episode 1.png|John and Luke notice that the van is gone. Luke season 2 st.png|Luke says that he has no idea what to do. GIFs Lost & found season 2 sweet tarts.gif|The musicians of Lost & Found perform "Sweet Tarts". Category:A to Z Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries